That One Party We All Remember
by Lifeless Heartless
Summary: Halloween was huge for the Whitebeard family. Especially their annual costume competition. Though Izou is normally crowned champion, this year there is an unexpected victor. One in the form of Marco's long time boyfriend and lover, Ace.


**I know I know~ I should be working on chapter 11 (and I am really~ have a good chunk written I promise~) but with my favorite holiday being here and me being unable to scare children/adults with tales of sacrifice or go trick or treating (cause that's looked down upon once you are an adult) I decided to write a little drabble for my favorite pairing~ **

**His was originally supposed to be short but well….I got a bit carried away…I reattempted a smut scene (though it is more lime than lemon) hopefully it turned out better than On Deck's did (which I will be editing at some point not now because holy crap busy)**

**Anyway~ hope y'all enjoy~ and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**SET SAIL!**

"MarcoMarcoMarcoMarco!" a hyperactive voice permeated the air, causing a certain blonde walking along the street to glance up from his phone. The man had maybe two seconds to brace himself before the teen who was yelling tackled him to the ground.

The teen's giggles resounded throughout the neighborhood as he sat on the broader chest of the blonde he had tackled. The little laughs only persisted when his human chair groaned and groped around for his phone which had flown out of his hands at the impact of the slight teen.

"Luffy…" the blonde groaned at the black-haired, straw hat wearing little imp. Said teen just continued to giggle even as he removed himself from the chest of his brother's boyfriend. It was a nice chest to Luffy, almost as nice as Zoro's was.

"Hi, Marco! Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween, Luffy…" Marco groaned out as he sat himself up on the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Luffy was light-weight, but having his whole body flying at you for a super glomp was the epitome of not a good time.

As Marco was standing up he noticed the gear his boyfriend's little brother was wearing. His signature straw hat was still atop his head but the rest of the outfit was nothing the teen would ever wear voluntarily.

He was decked out in a full on black silk suit, one from one of those really nice stores no one in their right mind would by because who would pay so much money for something you wear maybe once. The undershirt was a dark crimson red unbuttoned to the second from the top, a loose black tie wrapped around his neck. The most impressive addition was the long black coat that was rested on the teen's small shoulders. The collar was slightly popped up and gave the normally exuberant teen a sort of intimidating air, the golden loops going down the front of the coat. Even his normal sandals didn't take away from the ominous air the teen gave off with that outfit.

"Damn, Luffy. Awesome costume, yoi. What are you?" Marco whistled out, walking around the boy in a circle to look at all the small details of the excellent outfit. The teen smiled widely and grabbed onto the blonde's arm, happily chatting as he led him back to their modest two story house.

"Isn't great?! Vivi and Nojiko really did their best! And I am the Pirate King!" Marco laughed a little at Luffy's answer. The kid had been obsessed with the old tales of the Pirate King long before the blonde ever even met him; the fact that his friends encouraged his fantasy was also really adorable to the elder. And Vivi working on it explained the expensive suit, only she'd completely disregard prices to make her friends happy.

"Haha, yeah they really outdid themselves this time. Are you all going trick or treating later?" Marco spoke to the teen quietly as they walked up Luffy and his brother's driveway, hopefully Ace was ready by now, they were already late to the party.

"Yes! Guess what their costumes are?!" the blonde was about to answer when Luffy cut him off, obviously not wanting an answer. "Zoro is a swordsman and my first mate, and Nami is a thief and a navigator, and Usopp is a sniper, and Sanji is a pirate chef, and Chopper is a reindeer doctor, Robin is an archeologist, and Franky is a cyborg, and Brook is a skeleton swordsman! It's awesome!"

The kid was laughing happily as he swung Marco's arm and he couldn't help but smile back at him. Luffy was one of the cutest baby brothers in the world, and the blonde was glad he was there for Ace. The boy stopped suddenly and jerked Marco back with him. He looked over at Luffy and was surprised at the contemplative look he had on. His words sort of made everything fall into place.

"What are you supposed to be, Marco?"

The blonde looked down at himself and laughed a little. It wasn't really obvious to anyone outside his family and Ace. He was only wearing his usual black capris and his gladiator sandals, his entire upper half was completely bare, no jacket, no shirt, nothing. He figured it wasn't nice to keep Luffy waiting so he smirked a little at the Pirate King and turned around, showing the teen his back.

The little gasp that came out of the kid's mouth was cute.

He probably didn't expect the elaborate artwork that covered his entire back. With him always wearing a jacket people seemed to assume that the only tattoo on his person was the Whitebeard family crest on his chest. But it wasn't. His whole back and the top of his arms were covered in blue and yellow flames, all spreading out like wings from his shoulder blades. It was the best tattoo Izou had ever produced and Marco was glad it was he who got to wear it proudly.

"Are you fire?"

Marco laughed heartily at Luffy's innocent question. He would ask that wouldn't he?

"No. I am the human form of a phoenix, yoi." He smiled at the teen and ruffled his locks, pulling him along behind him to his and Ace's back door, knowing it was likely unlocked.

"I don't think you are going to win this year." The ebony haired teen's words made him pause.

"Win what?" Marco highly doubted that the overprotective Ace would tell his little brother about the Whitebeard annual contest. Not something a high schooler should have information about. Ever. Specially not this high schooler. All his friends save Chopper, that's fine. But Luffy shouldn't know about it. Period.

"The contest to see who has the best costume but shows off the most skin! Ace told me about it last year!" Of course he did. Ace may have been the most overprotective brother ever but if Luffy asked him something he'd cave in an instant. Marco sighed.

"And why don't you think I'll win?" might as well ask even though Marco knew full well he wouldn't win, Izou almost always thought up something that looked fantastic and showed off all the right angles, so he would probably take the crown. But Luffy didn't know that. So what made him so sure?

"Because, silly, Ace worked really hard this year! He's gonna win hands down!" Marco's eyebrows shot right up to his hair line. Last year his boyfriend said he thought the contest was silly and degrading. But this year he was going to compete? Oh this was going to be the best party ever.

"Oh? Do tell, yoi." Marco was not ashamed of his leer nor of the way his voice dropped an octave as he spoke. His boyfriend was drop dead gorgeous, it was about time he showed off and proved to the family that Marco's boyfriend was the hottest.

"Can't! Ace said it was a surprise!" Luffy laughed out as he opened his back door, ushering the blonde in like there was something in the backyard out to get him. Marco just laughed and shook his head, the kid really was cute.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone already?" the teen was apparently out to start trick or treating every year at 7, like clockwork according to Ace, and it was already 7:15 so why was he still here? Luffy surprised him by laughing out loud.

"Zoro isn't here yet! We always walk to Nami's together then head off!" Right as the teen answered his question the doorbell rang and Luffy bolted to the front door. Well looks like Luffy would be out for the night.

"ACE! ZORO IS HERE! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" that kid was so loud.

"Alright! Be safe!" Ace's warm voice travelled down the stairs and Marco couldn't hold back a brilliant smile. The greatest thing that had ever happened to him, after being adopted by pops, was no doubt finding Ace and dating him. Lord he couldn't wait to see what the younger man was wearing, no doubt something amazing judging by Luffy's calm confidence.

"Are you almost done, Ace? The party started over half an hour ago!"

Marco couldn't help but laugh at the yelp and the thump that followed shortly after. His boyfriend was so cute. The other's yelling was also quite adorable, really.

"Marco! When did you get here?!"

The footfalls that followed the youth's shout made Marco perk up a little. He was excited to see what costume the beautiful black-haired man was wearing. It had to be something amazing and revealing based on what Luffy said.

When he heard the footfalls start heading down the stairs, he made his way to foyer to watch the man come down. The sight was nothing he could have imagined even in his dirtiest of dreams.

Ace was showing off every perfect part of his body. The younger was showing off his entire torso, not a single bit of fabric covered his pectorals or his abs, not even anything around his neck. His crotch was covered barely by a set of gorgeous leather scaled spankies, shorts that barely reached the top of his inner thighs. Attached to the back and trailing after Ace was a long perfectly created tail, not unlike that of a dragon's tail, complete with spikes along the top of it. His feet were covered with a pair of knee high boots that were altered to look like scales, with three long claws attached to the front of the boot, they were heeled and incredibly attractive on his boyfriend. It was his face however that really had Marco drooling.

His hair was pulled back on the right side, clipped to his head to show off his ear and neck, the rest piled on to his left side. Sitting on top of his head were three dark red spikes, a small one right in the center on the edge of his forehead, a slighter bigger one in the middle of his head, and the last the same size as the first but on the back of his head. They blended well with his hair and looked like they were actually growing out of his head.

Attached to the lobe of his right ear was a large earring of a scaled dragon wing that hung down to his bare shoulders, the ridges were lined with crimson rubies. His eyes were rimmed with a smoky design, spreading out to his cheek bones before being met with by a dark red scaled eyeliner pattern. His nose was left bare but his lips were a deep blood red and the same scaled eyeliner pattern extended to his cheeks but feathered out and ended at his jaw.

Luffy was right. Ace was going to win hands down. Marco was going to have to fight to keep his hands off of him. Tonight was going to be torture.

When the other reached the bottom of the stairs the blonde couldn't stop the large smile that reached across his face as the younger bounced slightly as he walked over to him. The teen wrapped his arms right around his neck and kissed him long and hard on the lips.

Marco wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Ace's bare waist, pushing back on the younger's lips. The younger was practically a succubus wrapped in tempting flesh and leather. Marco didn't think he had any kinks but his younger lover in leather was the most delicious thing he'd ever seen.

The moan that left Ace's mouth and continued in to Marco's made the blonde want to forget entirely about his family party and just spend the whole night ravishing his luscious lover. Unfortunately it seemed like Ace had other plans. Damn him for being so amazing.

The dark-eyed man tilted back on his heels and separated from Marco's lips, despite the blonde's desire to continue on with this course of action. He left his arms linked around the taller's neck but other than that they weren't really connected anymore.

"You look great, Ace." Marco whispered out into his lover's revealed ear. The younger was going to win, and Marco couldn't wait to see his brother's faces when he did. Surprisingly the dark-eyed youth's face flushed a deep red that shown through his red make up.

"It's not too much is it?" he stuttered out, holding on to the broader man as he did so.

"No. You look amazing, yoi. You are going to win for sure." He smiled widely as he spoke to his boyfriend. The teen had quite a lot of pride but he was surprisingly self-conscious when it came to showing off his body to others. But that was cute so he didn't really care.

"If you say so. Are you ready?" Ace backed up and released Marco, something the blonde wasn't all too happy about but he knew if the younger held on any longer then they wouldn't be going to the family party at all.

"Of course. That's why I came to pick you up. Figured I would walk with you there." Marco smiled at his boyfriend, refusing to completely unwrap his arms from around his smaller lover's shoulders. "And it's a good thing too. You'd have been jumped if you walked to pops' dressed like this."

The smile on his face was lecherous and the younger actually smiled back at him at his look. Let it be known that neither of them had a problem in their rather active sex life. God he wanted this party to be over with already.

"Well let's get to the party so we can enjoy ourselves afterward." The smile Ace shot at him should be illegal. Marco was positive his dick was rock hard in his pants right now. Fuck. Tonight was going to be horribly difficult.

"Yeah…let's, yoi…" Marco made sure to steer Ace by the shoulders, not letting him go for anything, even as he led the beautiful man out of his own house.

The walk to the large house of the Whitebeard family was nice. The weather was mild with a nice breeze and even wearing a small amount of clothes the two didn't get cold. Of course the not so nice part came when three different guys had to be chased off by Marco because they thought they could harass his boyfriend. Marco was glad he was able to back up his protectiveness of his lover. And that he was here to walk the younger to the party. If not he doubted those guys would have given up so easily.

It was when they were coming up to the perfectly manicured lawn of Marco's father that Ace started to falter in his proud strides. The music was pounding throughout the house and was loud enough to reach the streets and for a second Marco was worried that Ace was having second thoughts about going to the party with him. It was kind of a commitment.

"You okay, Ace?" Marco whispered into the younger's ear, pulling him closer to try and comfort him a little.

"Ye-yeah. Just…not sure if this is a good idea…I mean…I've never…I haven't…" Ace was stuttering out, turning his face into Marco's bare chest. The blonde got it. The younger never was one for flaunting his body, besides his back of course, but his legs and privates? Not something he was particularly comfortable with.

"It's alright, Ace. These are our friends. My family, yoi. Where else could you possibly be any more comfortable?" Marco spoke soft and low to his greatest treasure, trying to get him to calm down a little.

The other nodded slightly and took a deep breath before starting towards the large house. It was something Marco was quite glad for. He may have been protective of his lover but he also wanted to show him off to his family, it was one of the things his family did. Sure it lead to some really awkward moments, especially when Izou and Thatch got together. The chef had no problem showing off his body and Izou won the Halloween contest every year, so yeah, awkward as hell.

When they reached the front door Marco didn't even bother knocking, knowing that would have pissed off the old man, he just opened the door and walked in.

The party was in full swing. Trashy Halloween music was being blasted from the house wide speaker system, there were many bodies bouncing around and dancing to it, no doubt all drunk because Thatch always spikes it within the first hour. It was quite a sight. Certainly with all the skin that was showing.

Marco glanced over at Ace and sure enough the younger was blushing as hard this year as he did last year. The younger man was definitely not comfortable with all this skin hanging around. Despite how free Ace was in the bedroom, he was still rather prudish when it came to other people's nakedness. It was another adorable trait the younger had.

He stepped forward into the house, pulling his lover with him. To say they drew attention to themselves was kind of an understatement. Every single eye was on him and Ace, more the black-haired youth than himself. Marco felt a wave of jealously come over him for a brief moment before his eyes caught a sight of Thatch walking around in a pair of leather spankies held up by a pair of matching leather suspenders and no shoes.

It was certainly a sight to see. Not necessarily something he wanted to see but it was definitely interesting…and disturbing…but it seemed to get Ace in an easier going mood as he started laughing his ass off at the view Thatch provided. And of course his laughter attracted the attention of the skimpy clothes wearing chef and said man made his way over to his brother.

He was there in moments, throwing an arm around Ace's shoulder not occupied by Marco's arm, and he pats the blonde on the back, smiling widely.

"Damn, Marco, you weren't lying. Ace got a body!" Thatch whistled out and the younger's adorable blush came back. Unsurprisingly everyone watching cooed at the sight. Marco was a little ticked at having everyone look at his love like he was candy so he quickly diverted everyone's attention to Izou, who was making his way down the stairs in what could only be described as woman's lingerie.

He was wearing a deep purple see-through lace oriental styled dress. It was beautiful even though the only part of him that was covered was his crotch. The dress barely covered his ass at all and was even slitted down the middle to show off his pectoral muscles. And his feet were adorned by a beautiful pair of dainty strapped heeled sandals, his hair up in a perfect replica of a geisha do, and even his face was painted like one. There was no doubt that he would have won the contest again this year…except Ace had him beat by a landslide.

And it seemed the feminine man knew it too because as soon as he laid eyes on Ace in his dragon outfit, the blinding smile Izou normally wore fell a little. He didn't look all too heart broken, and instead seemed rather giddy as he made his way over to the little gathering.

When the man reached them he placed his hands on his hips and glared at the dark-haired dragon. While he most likely wasn't upset about losing this year, he sure seemed angry about something, what exactly it was, was the real question.

"Portgas D, Ace. How dare you?" his voice was soft and held no anger but the younger male still froze at the orientally dressed man. Izou was not a person to cross, one way or another.

"Um, I was-I didn't-I mean, it was-there were-" Ace didn't seem to know what to say to the man's seemingly angry man and it was so hot. The younger shouldn't be allowed to stutter either; it did hardening things to his manhood.

The laugh obviously surprised him as Ace's made-up face froze. Izou threw his arms around the other's bare shoulders and started talking a mile a minute.

"Why didn't you tell me you were actually trying to win the contest this year? I could have helped you?! Not that you need it, I mean, damn kid. Who knew you were hiding such a mouthwatering lower half? Let me tell you, if you ever get tired of Marco, there is plenty of room in mine and Thatch's bed." His statement was ended with a smirk and a saucy wink.

That was all the cue Marco needed to drag his flustered lover onto the dance floor. The young man was getting enough attention from his family, it was time for the blonde to have some time with his gorgeously dressed boyfriend. That was the point of the party anyway. To show off your partner, then to keep them close to tell others that they were yours and that they couldn't have them.

It was a weird Whitebeard tradition that stemmed from who knows were, it was just one of many that they actually followed. That and anyone dating a Newgate was a Newgate by association, and any of their family members as well, were the two most important traditions to the family.

But Marco wasn't all too worried about those traditions right now, all he wanted was Ace all to himself; preferably pressed up against his body and sweaty as they danced around to the music pounding through the speakers. It may have all been cliché Halloween tunes, but someone always pumped them up to a beat to make them into proper dancing songs.

Marco lost track of how long they were on the dance floor. They exited periodically to either catch their breath or to swipe a drink, but other than that they were on the dance floor, dancing close and making others jealous. Luckily everyone here was family or extended family so they were jealous over their dancing and not the sexy outfit Ace was wearing. No one here would have ever betrayed Marco by touching the one man he had ever loved.

It was somewhere near midnight when Marco decided he had had enough of dancing, and mingling, and over all being a good child. He was ready for the more adult portion of the night. One that involved him, Ace, and fewer clothes. He knew they couldn't return to Ace's house, they were both a little too tipsy for that, plus he was pretty sure his boyfriend had promised to leave the house to Sabo so he could have some alone time with his girlfriend. So upstairs it was.

"Ace." Marco growled into his boyfriend's ear, delighting in the shudder that rushed down the other's back. The blonde licked the shell of his lover's left ear in a sign of arousal, hoping to tell the younger what he wanted without actually saying it.

However Ace had other ideas, and instead of going somewhere more private, he put his hands on the back of Marco's head and pulled him in to a sloppy kiss. There was a mashing of lips, slopping of tongues, and overall one of the messiest kisses they had ever shared, but the blonde was nowhere near complaining. Instead he placed his bigger hands on his slighter lover's ass and grabbed. The responding moan made Marco reconsider finding a place out of the way and just ravishing Ace where he stood.

Ace, however, decided to end the passion filled kiss, and pulled back to stare into Marco's endlessly blue eyes. The smile on his face was enough to cause Marco to just lift him and carry him somewhere to have sex. The younger shouldn't be allowed to look like that, ever, and definitely not in public.

"Mmm, Marco." Ace's voice was hypnotic when he was turned on. He needed to get them off the dance floor, and hopefully somewhere he could give the young adult the attention he so very much deserved at the moment.

"Come on, Ace. Let's go somewhere private, yoi."

The teen nodded in a sort of daze and that was all Marco needed as an answer to start pulling the dragon with him towards the stairs. He was not expecting Ace's hands down his pants, or the groping they were doing to his ass. Someone was horny.

"Hehe, Marco, your butt is so…perky!" Ace giggled out, his voice halting and slurring a little. Next time Marco was going to keep his lover away from the punch. He refused to go all the way with his boyfriend when he wasn't completely coherent. That was taking advantage. But that didn't stop the blonde from groping, or getting Ace off. That was free game.

"Mmhmm. Come on Ace, let's go to my room, yoi." Marco whispered out, turning around to give the younger the sexiest half-lidded look he could manage. He must have been pretty successful because next thing he knew he had an armful of horny Ace, kissing him anywhere he could reach.

The younger chose to suck on Marco's neck, knowing that that was what turned him on the most. God did Ace have a talented tongue. Fuck. They weren't going to make it to his room.

Marco grabbed Ace's wrists and slammed him into the wall of the stairs, diving onto the other's lips like a starving man. He could never have enough of the man in front of him. No matter what he was wearing or how much skin he was showing off, Marco was pretty sure he would always be able to get hard for Ace.

The younger man moaned and tangled his hands into the blonde's wispy hair, pressing his groin to Marco's as the man proceeded to stick his tongue in the welcoming cavern and plunder it. In response the blonde pressed back on those luscious hips, hands sliding down the younger's perfect tattooed back, aiming for the luscious backside barely covered by leather spankies.

Lord, Marco had forgotten about the leather for a moment. But sneaking his hands down them he was reminded of how wonderful they had looked, and he swears his dick hardened a bit more at the thought of those shorts being pulled down just enough to show off his love's hole. It was drool worthy indeed, and the blonde doubted they'd be putting the spanks away anytime soon. No. As soon as Ace was sober, he was going to recreate that image in real life. For now he'd make due with grinding his tease into the wall.

"Mmm, Ace, you have no idea what you do to me." Marco groaned out, his lips sliding from the other's to make a home in the junction of Ace's neck and shoulder, sucking and licking to create a hickey that will no doubt last for days.

"Ngh. Pro-probably the same you, ah, do to, mmm, me!" Ace was having some problems speaking, most likely due to the pressure Marco was currently putting on his groin, and grinding. The blonde probably wouldn't last too much longer, he has been hard for his lover since he first laid eyes on him at the younger's house.

Ace shocked him when he slid his hands from the blonde wisps of hair to hold on to his shoulders, using it as leverage to lift his legs and wrap them around Marco's waist. Yep. Not going to last long at all.

"Yes! Marco!" The younger yelled, not at all deterred by the fact that they could be seen by anyone at this point, just wanting to release some of the pleasure building up in his body. "Harder!"

What kind of boyfriend would Marco be if he left his younger lover craving for more contact? He wouldn't directly touch the other's erection, but they sure as hell were going to get off before he carried Ace to his room.

"Of course, love." Marco growled into Ace's ear and smirked evilly at the whimper he let out, and the shudder that went right down his spine. It was a well-known fact to the blonde that his smaller lover loved when he lowered his voice, so he tried to do it as often as possible, to please his boyfriend.

Marco pulled Ace's hips towards him and ground down harder, putting as much pressure as possible on both of their cocks. The moans they released matched and they dissolved into a mess of kissing and grinding and oh Ace needed to do that harder.

The blonde actually had to pull away at a point to breathe heavily, trying to get more air into his lungs, but the dark-eyed man wasn't having any of it and quickly pulled him back into a sloppy clash of tongues, rubbing against the straining manhood in Marco's pants rather provocatively.

"Mmm. Close, hah, Marco. Oh god, ngh, I'm so close. Hah hah. Please, Marco. Please. Ahh. I want to come. Mmmuh, make me come, Marco!" Ace breathed out, his voice perforated by pants and moans as he tried to get his point across. But he didn't need to. Marco knew very well how close his love was to coming, so he sped up his thrusts, pressing harder and harder into the matching boner in Ace's small pants.

He messaged that tempting rear as he pulled the other closer, taking his lips in a fierce kiss, his own orgasm approaching fast.

"Ngh, gods, Ace."

"Yes! Marco! I'm close! Hah, yes! I'm coming!" their rhythm increased again, and one of Marco's hands left the perfect bum to grab at the long black hair hanging from Ace's head. The other matched his actions and rethreaded his hands in Marco's own light strands, legs tightening around the man's waist.

They were reduced to a moaning, grinding mash of bodies as they both tried to get the other to come first. An odd little competition they never really acknowledged but played every time they were intimate. For a brief moment it looked like Ace was going to win but then he whipped his head back, a loud satisfied moan escaping his lips as his hips stuttered and he came in his pants. Marco followed not a second later, biting the neck laid before him as he did so.

He lay his forehead against Ace's as he tried to even his breathing, looking into those love filled dark eyes that he loved so much. He placed a light kiss on his lips before he tried to speak again.

"You know. I think you gave me a new kink, yoi." Ace's eyebrow arched at that, still panting but looking at his lover like he grew a second head.

"Oh?" Marco smirked and nibbled lightly on the mark he left of the younger's neck, glad to hear the low moan the action caused in the teen.

"I think I have a new thing for leather spanks."

**END**

**So? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I'm always open for those~! **


End file.
